Hogwarts Falls
by snazzyhatperson
Summary: Harry is worried. At the beginning of the year, the sorting hat said that a great evil was coming, and one person can stop it. But they have no idea who. Also, he is suspicious of two new students and had many questions. Why were those twins acting so mysterious, and why did Dipper never take his hat off?
1. Chapter 1: the arrivals

Harry sat down in the grand hall for the sorting ceremony. At his seat at Gryffindor, he had a perfect view of the flood of first years entering the building.

Suddenly he heard something behind him. Turning he saw dumbledor gesture at him to come. Harry stood and walked over to him. Dumbledore grabbed his

arm on pulled him into the hall. "What's up?" asked Harry confused. Dumbledore does not look upset, but his grip on his arm is tight. Dumbledore glanced

around and leaned closer. "Now, I hate to pull you away from the festivities, but there are 2 students who will be showing up late. I need you to go outside and

wait for them. Bring Hermoine if you want. But make sure that you two are the only ones there." Harry looked at him. Why was he acting so strange? And

why would they need to be alone? But he was already at the entrance way and Hermoine was walking up to him. She was smiling and looked at him

curiously. "What's happening?" she asked. He shrugged and walked to the train station. Then he realized something. How were the new students going to get here? Then a boom filled the sky, and a swirling blue vortex appeared in the middle of the train tracks.


	2. Chapter 2: the warning

Two humanoid shapes stepped out of the vortex, then it blinked out like a faulty TV. standing on the train tracks were a pair of identical twins, a girl and a boy. Both the giurl and the boy and dark brown hair and large brown eyes. The girl was wearing the standered robe, but on the front she had glued a fabric shooting star. She was wearing star earings and a pink headband. The girl looked around and, noticing Hogwarts in the backround, started to squel and jump up and down. "Dipper we're here, we're here we're AHHHHHHH" she started to scream uncontrolably and laid on the floor rolling back and forth. The boy was dressed in the normal robes as well, but was wearing a beat up trucker hat with a blue pine tree on the front. He look tired as he sighed and just watched her. "Ummmmm… is she ok?" Hermoine finally asked. Both the girl and boy turned and looked at them. Then the girl screamed "YAY NEW FREINDS!" and ran over and wrapped Hermoine in a giant bear hug. The boy walked over to harry, who was still in shock from the portal. He stuck out a hand. "Hi, my name is Dipper. And the extremely hyper girl is my sister, Mable." Mable released a gasping Hermoine and dashed over and grabbed Harry's shoulders. She started to shake him. "OMGOODNESS I am so excited are you excited this is so crazy I cannot believe that .at. WIZARD SCHOOL!" she let go and began jumping so high she must have had springs for feet. The boy, Dipper, turned away from her. He looked at Harry and Hermoine, and Harry realised they had not said their names yet. "I'm Harry." he said. Hermoine cleared her throat and stepped forward. "My name is Hermoine. How did you make that portal?" Harry heard a bell start to ring. "Oh, its time to start. You better get to the sorting hat before they close the doors." Dipper blushed and shuffled his feet. "Um, we don't really know how to get there." Hermoine walked over and grabbed Dipper and Mable's arms. She glanced at Harry. "You go back, il take care of these two." Harry nodded, then looked at Dipper. " you should take off your hat before you go in. maybe put it somewhere safe." Dipper nodded and looked at the ground before being lead away. As Harry made his way up the stairs to the seats, Dumbledore appered at his side. "So what do you think of them?" Harry thought for a moment befor answering. " Mable is utterly crazy, and she is also very hyper." he concluded. Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for something. Finnaly he asked "and what do you think about Dipper?" Harry shrugged. "He is pretty normal." dumbledore seemed dissapointed with this answer. Harry heard him whisper something under hid breath. Suddenly dumbledore said "well what are you waiting for? Go back to your seat!" Harry looked shocked and walked back to his seat. Ron leaned over and whispered "what was that?" but before Harry could answer the lights dimmed and the spotlight hit the sorting hat. It began the annual chant.

_I am the sorting hat, as you all probably know_

_I will choose for you a place where you can learn and grow_

_For here at Hogwarts I decide_

_In which house you will take pride_

_You could be in Gryffindor_

_They harness the mighty lion's roar_

_And fight with justice, truth, and light_

_And soon enough they make things right_

_Or you could be in Hufflepuff, a happy troup_

_They all are one big family and one delightful group_

_For they welcome all and are so kind they help you in a blink _

_But be careful cause if you push, they're stronger than you think_

_But you might be in Slytherin, who have backup close at hand_

_They learn how to fend for yourself, and pull out at the end_

_They have great brains and strategies, they are good in a war_

_For they will come up with a plan you never heard before_

_You might end up in Ravenclaw, which is full of brilliant minds_

_Who can think of something brand new, and impress you with their finds_

_In the end, they always know the difference between rights and wrongs_

_Not only this, but they are skilled in poems, stories, songs_

_These are your houses each one great_

_And each of them is just first rate_

_But all beware for one is here_

_That starts to cock an evil ear _

_For one among you holds great power_

_Enough that all evil it could devour_

_And if this person is not found_

_Than wizards would hide under the ground_

_So I come to the final part_

_Look for the one that is pure of heart_

_And those of you with the keenest sight_

_Look for a symbol of the night _


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

The entire room was in shock. Finally, Dumbledore stood. "Well, that was very interesting. It seems that the sorting hat has told us something. But we should continue with the sorting. Now first is Amanda Alverez." Harry shook himself slightly, trying to focus on the new students. The first girl got Hufflepuff, and the next got Ravenclaw. On it went until finally, he heard "Mable Pines." A squeal came from the seats and Mable rushed to the stool and pulled the hat down so hard it covered most of her face. The hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!" and she jerked off the hat and dashed over to the Hufflepuff table, getting lots of high fives and hugging everyone. He was still looking at her when he heard "Mason Pines." Harry was wondering who it was when Dipper walked into the center of the room, nervously pulling his bangs over his forehead. Hermoine leaned over and whispered, "I thought his name was Dipper." "must be a nickname," he responded, but just then Dipper sat down and shakily pulled the hat over his head. A minute later the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry stood up and cheered. Dipper took it off and gently set it on the stool and walked to the table to be greeted by slaps on the back and high fives. Harry walked over and smiled at him. "Welcome to Gryffindor!" he said, patting him in the back. Dipper shuffled his feet and gave him a small smile. Harry went back to his seat. After the sorting Dumbledore stood and said "let the feast begin!" and food popped up all along the tables. Dipper looked at the table in shock, then glanced at hermoine. "Excuse me, but do you know how it does that?" he asked quietly. Hermoine smiled at him. "The house elves downstairs make the food, then teleport it up." Dipper smiled. " do you think I could meet these house elves?" Hermoine smiled at him again. " I don't see why not." "thanks," he said. "No problem it's my pleasure," she replied then started to eat. Finally, after everyone was stuffed to the fullest of good food, they were dismissed. Harry was leaving with Ron when Hermoine walked over to him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Dipper doesn't know how to get to the boy's house, and he's to embaresed to ask for help. Can you and Ron help him out?" Harry looked at her. "Im sure he will find it on his own. Why do you suddenly care about him?" her face flushed with anger. "Well for your information he told me that the reason he is late is that he just learned he is a wizard. Plus Dipper is a muggle and never had power in his life and thinks that he is useless. That is why I care that he doesn't spend his first day at Hogwarts lost in the halls and why I am trying to help him make friends. But since helping a twelve-year-old find his way to the boy's house is apparently beneath you, I will find someone else to help him." and with that last barb, she spun on her heel and stalked down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4:the journal

Harry stared after her. "Wow, what was that?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged. "I have no idea, but we have bigger things to worry about. Like who is the person who can save us." Ron nodded, then glanced back where Hermoine had gone. "Come on," said Harry, and they headed towards the Gryffindor common room. At the room, they saw Dipper standing surrounded by Gryffindors. One of them, Colin, said " hey Harry guess what? Mason is from America! Isn't that cool? I always wanted to visit there! Also, he likes to be called Dipper. I wonder why." Harry mustered a smile at him before ducking into the bunk room. He walked over read where he would sleep this year. This time he was between Ron and...Dipper? He shrugged and got ready for bed, setting out his things and putting his stuff in his drawers. He heard a small cough behind him. Dipper was standing there with a small suitcase and a sheepish smile. "Do you know where I can put my stuff?" Harry felt bad for not helping him earlier. "Sure, let me help you." Harry walked over and helped him to put his things away. As he was reaching up to put one of his bags away, it fell open and some sort of journal fell out. As he leaned down to pick it up his eyes fell on the symbol on the front, but before he could look closer Dipper leaned over and grabbed it. He shoved it under the bed. Harry was curious. "What was that?" he asked. Dipper let out a small cough and muttered: "it was nothing, just-just a book." Harry nodded. "well, if that's all I'm going to head down to the common room." Dipper just nodded. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." "Alright," Harry said, then walked downstairs. Before he got down he turned left and hid down a hallway. Pulling a quill and paper from his pocket, he tried to sketch the symbol he had seen on the front of the book. When he finished he held out and looked at it. It looked like a normal hand but wait...does it have six fingers? Harry thought about when he had shaken Dippers hand. Dipper definitely had five fingers, so what did that symbol mean? His eyes started to blur with exustion. He stood up and decided he would figure it out in the morning. As he got into bed, his last thought was "if Dipper is hiding that book… I wonder what else he is hiding?"


	5. Chapter 5: the Author

Suddenly something woke Harry up late at night. His hand was in front of his head so he glanced at his watch. 3:00? But why was he awake? Then he heard a noise. It sounded like… a sniffle? He cracked his eyes open wider and peered around. Dipper was sitting up in his bed, holding a picture. On the pic was two old men that must have been twins, him and Mable, a tall redhead girl, a gorgeous blond girl, and a man that looked kinda like a gopher. They were all smiling and laughing, and under it was the words, Gravity Falls. Dipper was looking at the picture and had his arms under his head. Harry was wondering if he had made the sound when Dipper let out another sniffle, then buried his head in his arms. Harry was about to stand and comfort him when Dipper looked back at the picture and started to whisper. "Hey grunkle Ford," he whispered. " I'm at Hogwarts now. Its been fun so far. I'm at the Gryffindor House and I met a really nice girl named Hermoine. She told me she likes to read too. Maybe we can be friends." Dipper paused, then barreled on. " I have your journals, and I made sure they are safe. I am working on my own. Maybe when I'm done here I can bring it back to gravity falls and show you. Well, that's all, and if any kids are awake they probably think I'm crazy for talking to a picture, and an owl is looking at me like I'm insane, but I really miss you and grunkle Stan and Wendy and Soos and even Pacifica. I can't wait to come back." Dipper sighed and pulled out a roll of tape. he stuck the picture to the wall and laid down. After a few minutes when Harry finally thought he was asleep, Harry got up and walked over to the picture. He looked at all the people, then his eyes fell on one of the old men's hands. He had six fingers. Is this the author of the journals? The one he called Ford? Harry shook his head. He would have to look into it with Ron tomorrow. He climbed back into bed and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6:The Mix-up

A faint noise came from across the room and Harry woke up with a groan. A blurry shape was standing a ways away. "Oh, sorry did I wake you up?" said Dippers voice. He was standing there in his night clothes. Harry checked the time. 6:00? No wonder the kid was so calm around his sister, he was sleep deprived. Harry sat up and rubbed his head. "No, it's fine, I should probably get up now anyway." Dipper nodded and headed over to his trunk. He pulled out a satchel like a backpack and walked back to his bed, pulling out a variety of stuff. He started to pour a small amount of water from a strange glass on his hands, then muttered a few words under his breath. Putting that away, he started to sweep something off the floor. Harry looked at the ground and realized there was some kind of ring on the ground, made of what looked like...salt? Harry raised an eyebrow at Dipper, but he didn't notice. After a few more odd rituals, Dipper put on a robe and walked to the common room. Harry shook his head and got dressed. A voice from across the room said: " what was that?" Ron sat up in bed staring after Dipper before giving Harry a look. Leaning over he whispered, " what was he doing?" Harry shrugged. A few minutes later the boys from the Gryffindor house was down in the kitchen. They all sat down and started to eat. A while later the girls came out. Hermoine sat down next to Dipper. " Good morning!" she smiled. " excited for your first day?" Dipper shuddered, but a happy shudder. " nervous, but really excited." he answered, then continued to eat. At the Hufflepuff table, Mabel was the center of attention, and she was loving it. Harry looked at Dipper and decided to start a conversation. "So, what was it like in America?" Dipper got a wistful smile on his face. " it was awesome. We lived in California, and in the summer we went to my Grunkels house in Gravity Falls." Harry glanced at him "That's a strange name." Dipper chuckled under his breath. "It's a fitting name," he said, before finishing his food. Before Harry could ponder that Dumbledore appeared in the center of the room. "I have an announcement." he stated, and the hall went quiet. " today we had a mistake in the schedules, so I want third years and fourth years to come to the front for a briefing on the new list. That is all." Harry was confused. A mess up at Hogwarts? How did that happen? But he stood and made his way to the front of the room with the other third years. Mrs. McGonagall sat up and cleared her throat. "I want all third years to accompany the first years through the school, to every class. Ditching the first years will result in the same punishment as you would for ditching regular classes." Harry heard Malfoy groan. "Great now we have to follow a bunch of babies around all day." A glare from Dumbledore silence him. " one point from Slytherin." he said. "Now go." the first and third years flowed from the room.


	7. Chapter 7:May

The first class was Brooms, and Harry was excited to see how the Pines would do. As they all lined up, Miss McGonagall handed out the brooms. "Now," she started, but

she got no farther, for one of the second years came rushing out. " A CYCLOTHROPIA IS EATING HAGRID!" she screamed. Harry gasped. McGonagall broke into a run.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE BROOMS!" she yelled, before running across the field. Silence enveloped the field. He hoped Hagrid would be ok. Seconds later everyone broke

into groups and began to chat. Harry walked over to Mabel. " so," he said when she came into view, but like McGonagall, he was cut off. On the other side of the field,

cruel laughter echoed. " Malfoy," he grumbled, then went to see what was happening. Malfoy was standing over a first year he had pushed to the ground. With a surge

of anger, he realized it was Dipper. Malfoy was holding the trucker hat high above his head, all the while mocking. "Give it back!" yelled Dipper, leaping to try and reach

it. Malfoy laughed. "Must be hard being shorter than the average house elf." he grinned. But before Harry could intervene Malfoy grabbed a broom and leaped up. But to

everyone's, shock Dipper jumped and grabbed the back of the broom. Malfoy flew higher and began to maneuver, Dipper dangling precariously. "Stop it!" Hermione

screamed. "He's going to fall!" Right then Malfoy shot straight up and Dipper tumbled through the air. Harry reached for a broom but before he could Dipper suddenly

righted himself and held out a hand while plummeting. "UP!" he yelled, and a second later Dipper had a broom in his hand. A slight swing and he sat straight on the

broom and flew straight toward Malfoy. Malfoy still flew above him. They suddenly came neck and neck, bristle and bristle, when suddenly dipper shot up and stood on

his broom, balancing perfectly. A quick snatch and the hat was his. He immediately rocketed toward the ground, and pulling up last second, landed perfectly. A roar of

approval came from the crowd, and Mabel yelled "You go Bro-Bro!" the cheering was cut off by a furious voice. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" everyone stood still as a

statue as McGonagall stormed into the center of the kids. "I leave you for five minutes and you end up in a fight? I thought you third years would be responsible enough

to keep the first years under control but you are as foolish as newborn goslings! You-" "it wasn't his fault!" Called a voice. A tiny girl with long black hair pushed through

the crowd. "Draco stole Dippers hat and got on a broom first! Dipper was just trying to get it back!" Malfoy glared at the girl. " May, get back to your group." May glared

at Malfoy. " it's true, you were just being a bully! And McGonagall deserves to know!" McGonagall looked at malfoy. "Is this true?" Malfoy grumbled under his breath. "

So we can hear it!" "Fine! I did. But Dipper started it." McGonagall glared at him. " dipper is this true." DIpper shook his head. "I just wanted to talk to the Slytherins, to

see what they are like and I was talking to May when Draco came and took my hat." The teacher stalked over to Draco. "I do not like bullying, but lying about bullying is

something I despise. 25 points from Slytherin. And Draco," she added, as they started to spread back to their places. "I hope this next five days of detention time makes

you think over your actions." Draco trudged back to his group, then leaned over May and whispered in her ear. She visibly paled and tears sprang to her eyes. After

Draco walked away SHe walked slowly back to the first years. " now, Back to class." said McGonagall, and Harry focused.


	8. Chapter 8:Dippers Warning

After that class was DADA, and Harry was wondering who the teacher might be. As he followed the class into the room, he chose a seat

next to Dipper. To his surprise, he saw May sit on Dippers another side instead of with the people of Slytherin. She cast a rebellious glare at

Draco, then gave Dipper a smile. Seconds later the door opened again and the new teacher walked in. Harry was stunned. The teacher

was a petite woman with dark brown hair flowed over and around her shoulders like a waterfall. Large aqua eyes shone with excitement

from behind large lashes. A pencil skirt stopped at her knees, and her light blue shirt matched an ocean blue streak in her hair. She looked

to be around twenty. Her smile was as bright as her eyes as she walked to the front of the class and turned to the students. "Hello and

Good morning!" she said. "I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and it is my pleasure to teach a group of such remarkable

students!" as she looked over the classroom she got a troubled look on her face. "This will not do…" she said quietly. Then her smile

retuned. "I know that some of you may not like this, but we are going to shake things up this year. And I will start by asking everyone to

switch seats and separate from the house groups and mingle among the others." she looked at where May was sitting with Dipper. "This

girl… whats your name Honey?" May looked startled. "May." "May has the right idea! So if you please, go and mingle with the other houses

please!" Harry was confused. But suddenly Dipper and May stood and walked to where a girl with messy blond hair and large glasses was

staring at her hands. Mable bounded over, and all four smiled at each other and sat next to each other. A special smile came on to the new

teacher's mouth, and it made him feel warm inside, made him want that smile to be aimed at him. The same effect was on everyone in the

room as they started to switch seats, just to please the new teacher. Her smile grew brighter by the second, and the classroom got brighter

too as if the sun had just been let in. after a minute, everyone was seated. "As a thank you for cooperating well, I give Twenty points to each

house!" A small cheer came through the room. She sat at her desk and looked over the class. "Now before we begin class, allow me to

introduce myself. I am Miss Aerwyna Audra, but please call me Ari. And I have had some crazy adventures that I would love to tell you

about. But sadly, it is not story hour." a sly smile came onto her face. "Yet. so I will hold off till I get permission Mr. Dumbledoor. Now, to

begin I will tell you to get our your book, Tales of The Unnatural and Odd. You might be thinking that it is just a storybook about tales and

legends," A playful look came onto her face, and a light shone in her eyes. "But sometimes you must consider that even legends have

some truths to them. And that I might want an excuse to read some fun stories." she giggled, as did the rest of the class. "So, I want you to

go to page 74, which is on the different types of demons." Harry saw Dipper tense out of the corner of his eye, but as he turned, he saw a

hand shoot into the air. "Yes, honey?" Mable gave her an awkward smile. "Can I use the bathroom?" "Of course you can darling, here is a

pass." With that, Mable dashed from the room, the sound of laughter following. "Now, as you know, there are many types of demons. Fire

Demons, Earth demons, Dream demons, Water demons." She glared at the image of a water demon. "I myself had had some unpleasant

experiences with some. But there are some demons that are more powerful than the others. We do not know all of them, but we have

images from ancient architecture that show some images of some." Aerwyna clapped her hands, and the shades came down and a picture

appeared on the screen on the wall. There were pictures that looked like they were taken by a camera. At least twenty pictures littered the

screen. He heard a small gasp and looked over at Dipper. His skin was pale as paper, and his eyes were wide with fear. Worried Harry

followed his gaze to one of the pictures. It had a triangle with an eye floating over people, who were bowing down. They were surrounded by

flames. He looked at Dipper and got a feeling that something was very wrong. He leaned over. "Dude, are you ok?" Aerwyna had continued.

"Now, all of you should know the Demon classifications. First Are the Element Demons, then the Phantom Demons, then the Nature

Demons, and lastly the Dream Demons. The least powerful is the Dream Demons because the worst they can do is give you nightmares."

"no…" whispered Dipper, his eyes full of pain. "They can do much, much worse." Harry heard the room go silent as everyone heard what

Dipper had said. Aerwyna looked at him with concern. "What was that dear?" Dipper looked up and Harry felt a pit grow in his stomach

when he saw cold dark eyes. "The Dream Demons are the most dangerous." Dipper continued. "They can get inside your mind. They can

make you do things you don't want to." his voice was slowly getting louder. "They can mess with your thoughts. They can hurt those you

love. They can play with your mind till you don't know which thoughts are yours or which are his. He tricks you into trusting him, just to use

you to accomplish what he cant. You don't know if you are yourself half the time. OR IF HE IS PLAYING YOU LIKE A PUPPET!"Dipper

stood, his eyes brimming with anger and hurt as looked at the stunned faces around him. "HE WORMS HIS WAY INTO YOUR MIND AND

LEAVES LIKE A WORM LEAVES A ROTTING FRUIT! HE HURTS YOU AND PLAYS YOU TILL YOU DONT KNOW WHICH WAY IS

UP!" Dipper looked Harry in the eye. "Beware the beast with just one eye or your mind might break." Dipper turned and ran from the room,

and as he left Harry heard one last part. "_Just like mine."_


End file.
